Milestones
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Eli/Clare with hints of the now beloved couple Maybell or Caya whatever you prefer!
1. Home Movies

**Okay before I start, I want to say a few things. Yesterday I watched this documentary and it was to help gay teens stray away from being gay. Suicide, heart break, and losing yourself… all of which was in it. I being who I am am a bi-sexual female who isn't ashamed of whom she is. It makes me sick to see people not accepting people for who they are, who they want to be. I am just torn with this, my best friend watched it with me and her girlfriend died a few months ago, and she was shaking so hard from this. So please people don't be against people because of their sexual orientation.**

* * *

**Okay now that I have that out of the way, I am going to do a series of one-shots. **

**Title: Home movies.**

* * *

"Clare, could you help me bring these boxes out to the trash please?" I heard my mom shout as I sat on the stairs reading a series of short stories.

"Sure, mom." I said not moving from my spot. I heard her come to the step and point at me.

"_Now!" _She screeched. I shot up from my seat and went over to the box and looked in it. I was appalled. it was a box of home movies from when we were actually a family, it looked like ones from my birth all the way up to last Christmas.

I didn't want to throw out my childhood; I didn't want to see another part of me slip away. So when I knew my mom had left for work, and Jake and Glen were gone too, I took the movies up to my room and stashed them directly into the loose floor boards of my floor.

I took out one of the movies and looked at the title; _Clare and Darcy, Clare's third birthday._ I felt my body freeze when I read it, how could my mom want to trash something so special to me, or her old life?

I searched in my room for my old VCR and I hooked it up to my plasma T.V. I took a seat on my bed and grabbed a pillow to hold close to my chest. The movie was rewinding when I heard a light tap on the window. I looked behind me thinking it was just another woodpecker or something like that. Little did I know it was Eli standing on my balcony with a smile on his face? This I found odd.

I went to the window and opened it and let him in. He smiled and said,

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to um have that talk we have been avoiding yet." I looked at the TV and heard the tape stop, signaling it was fully rewound. I took Eli's hand and led him into the room and had him take a seat on my bed. I hadn't uttered a word yet.

"Clare, are you Ok?" I shook my head 'no' and went to grab the remote. Before I turned on the T.V. I turned to Eli and said,

"I love you, that's all I have to say." I guess it took him by shock because he looked at me for a minute before falling back dramatically on my bed. I let out a slight giggle and pushed the play button on the remote. I braced myself for seeing how life used to be. _Good._

The video rolled and instantly you saw a tiny me and a young Darcy sitting on the lawn of our house. I was eating a piece of cut up cake, and Darcy was staring at the camera making funny faces. In the background were a few of our friends playing in our jump house my parents rented and in the very corner was my dad standing there talking to some woman. I rewinded a little and paused. I got up and looked closer at the T.V. and saw who he was talking to. Rage grew inside of me when I realized who it was; _Kate Myler._ He left us last year for her. She had worked with him as his secretary since we were tiny and he was starting out his own law firm.

I fell crumpled onto the floor and shook with tears free falling from my eyes. I felt my heart sink to my stomach and I realized my whole life was a sham. My parents never loved each other, we never had the perfect Christian family, we were just _normal._

I shook more when Eli realized I was over there and got up. He hesitantly bent down and pulled me into his lap. He grabbed the remote and pushed 'play' once again. He held me while we watched the video to nearly the end. It was maybe five minutes until the video was over when I saw something else and paused the video once again. This time it wasn't my dad, it was a short black haired four year old boy sitting next to me stealing bites of my cake while I just smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed my cheek causing pink frosting to get all over me, and I just giggled.

I looked behind me at Eli, and he had a look of awe on his face. Then I looked back at the screen and saw those green eyes. I turned back around and paused the video and said,

"That's you." He hesitantly nodded and said,

"I had no idea we were in love, even back then. Hell I didn't even meet you until earlier last year I thought." He ran his fingers through his hair and said,

"Oh I forgot something, I also came here to give you this…" he reached in his pocket "Here, I know tomorrow is your birthday." I smiled and grabbed the small box and opened it. Inside were lenses from the glasses he ran over. And etched on the lens it read "_I will love you forever_." I felt tears fall and I leaped on him and kissed him.

Who knew old home videos could hold such a meaning, from now until then.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I have no clue how many one-shots there will be, but more to come. I take requests, so let me know! Please review if you want a new one soon or at all :) **


	2. Trust

**I don't own anything!**

**Please read and enjoy the second one-shot of **_**Milestones. **_

**Title: Trust.**

* * *

"Alright class, we are going to try the trust exercise today." Ms. Dawes said. I looked up from my book and said,

"You have got to be kidding me!" She just smiled and said,

"Nope, now everyone get with your partners and help them move the desks out of the way." I sighed and looked up at Eli and saw him smirking at me. I wanted to just slap that smirk right off his face. Ugh he is so annoying sometimes!

When all the desks were moved, Dawes instructed us to stand in one partner in front of the other and the other one to hold his arms out. We did such said and Eli was in back while I was in front. When Dawes instructed us to fall, I froze. What if he drops me? Thoughts raced through my mind while I saw the rest of the class do the exercise flawlessly.

When Dawes noticed I hadn't fallen, she came over to us and said,

"This is half of your grade, now fall for him already!" I blushed like mad and fell backwards. Eli caught me, but he didn't catch my arms, he stuck his hands on my booty as I fell. Shocked, I shot up and looked at him. He had a look of innocence and shrugged before we switched places. Now it was my turn to mess with him.

When Dawes told the partner to fall, I innocently stuck my leg out and Eli tripped backwards making both of us fall over. When falling, Eli somehow grabbed onto me and I ended up on top of him. When I noticed the situation I was in, I quickly shot off of him and dusted off my jeans. I walked over to the pushed back desks and sat on top of one. Eli walked over to me and said,

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." I glared daggers at him and said,

"It most defiantly was that bad!" he just smirked and sat on my lap. I being shocked jerked my legs forward making Eli fall to the ground. He whimpered in pain on the ground while the rest of the class had fun with their own partners. I felt bad for whatever I did and bent down to him. I looked at him and said,

"Are you Ok?" He put up one finger and said,

"I am not Ok, way to kick me in the jewels." I giggled and went over to Dawes who was talking to her teacher's aid. She saw me and huffed and said,

"No you may not change partners for the last time Edwards!" I shook my head and so badly wanted to tell her off, but instead I said,

"I accidently kicked Eli in the nuts; I'm going to go get some ice from the nurse." I didn't bother to ask her, I just left the class room with a laminated pass.

I returned from the nurse's office with a baggie of ice and a paper towel wrapped around it. Eli was still lying on the floor in agony. I bent back down and blushed as I gently nudged his legs apart and placed the ice on his swollen groin. Eli blushed a little too, and held the ice there for a moment.

The rest of class consisted of everyone goofing off with their partners and me taking care of Eli. After all, it was my fault he was in pain. Well actually it was his fault; he is the one who sat on my lap!

When I finally looked back down to Eli, I noticed him looking up at me. He had a small smile on his face. That's right, not a smirk, but a smile. I brushed his bangs out of his face with my free hand and blushed again when I saw his deep green eyes glare into my sole. Eli kept looking while I moved the ice from his groin and went to toss it.

Before I could stand up fully, Eli grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. He hesitated for a minute before saying,

"Thanks for nursing me back to walking condition again." I nodded and smiled at him and went to the garbage. I tossed in the old ice and went over to the desks to claim another seat until the bell rang.

When Eli was feeling good enough to get up, he went and sat next to me and kept quiet. He was looking down at his skull ring and black nails. I smiled at his obvious trance and went back to staring at the clock. It was a minute until we would be freed from English, so I grabbed my bag and tapped my hand on the table. Eli noticed and grabbed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at him yet again, and before I could say anything, Eli leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I gasped but kissed him back nonetheless.

When we pulled back, Ms. Dawes stood in front of us and said,

"Glad to see you two have found the alter meaning behind this project. The sexual tension in this room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife!" Eli and I both laughed and left the classroom as the bell rang. Hand in hand, we strolled down the hall.

* * *

**Yeah, I have no idea what to say about this! I will just hope you all liked it as much as I did. Please review if you want a new chapter soon or at all :)**


	3. Editing and Fun

**Hey everyone! Glad people are enjoying this! I love writing when I have free time! I am trying to do my work from home and get writing done. Sometimes it blows being a single mom :\ oh well. Any who, I love hearing from you guys, if you have a request or a suggestion, please let me know! Please review if you want an update soon or at all :)**

**Oh and by the way this chapter is short! Sorry, but it was meant to be around 700 words tops before it got too lengthy and not work. Thanks, read on!**

**Title: Editing and round about fun.**

* * *

Eli and I walked home from a long day of school only to come to face the fact that we had to edit our English assignments. I really wasn't in the mood, but Eli and I agreed that we had to get it done before we did anything else tonight.

Eli trotted up to his room once we got to his house; with me following close behind. When Eli got to his door, he opened it and did a dive onto the bed. I giggled and sat down gently on side of the bed he wasn't occupying. Eli smirked and crawled over to me. I smiled and Eli leaned up to give me a kiss and before we knew it a whole hour had passed of us kissing and feeling each other up. When Eli and I finally broke from our kissing daze and I felt like a fish out of water.

When we realized how long we wasted already, Eli said,

"I guess we have to get started on these assignments then, eh?" I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair before buttoning back up my top and heading over to Eli's desk to start on my part of the editing. Eli followed my lead but started to edit on the bed instead.

When I finished with the first five paragraphs, I sighed and shot up from the desk chair and walked cautiously down the stairs. Eli's parents weren't too thrilled we were dating again, so I was always cautious when I was over there.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer and saw Cece had stocked it with new ice cream flavors. I grabbed a carton of strawberry ice cream and shut the freezer door. I also grabbed two spoons and a bag of banana chips off the counter. I smiled and walked up the stairs again and opened Eli's door. He was so into editing I didn't think he even noticed me gone.

I sat down on the bed next to him making a bouncing notion and he finally looked up. He smirked and grabbed a spoon and some chips before digging in. We ate for a half hour until we devoured a whole half gallon of ice cream and each earned a tummy ache in reward. We talk for a little while until our food settled and agreed to go back to editing. I went back to the desk and Eli immediately stuck his nose and red pen back into my paper on the bed once again.

I felt my stomach gargle after ten minutes of working again and I turned to Eli,

"Um Eli?" I said to Eli as he was looking over my current English assignment. He looked up and said,

"Yeah?" I blushed and said,

"Can I use your bathroom?" He just smirked and nodded before diving back into editing. I smiled and walked over to his bathroom which was attached to his room. I walked inside and shut the door; not bothering to lock it. I was doing my business when I looked down. Shock over took me and screamed.

"AHH!" I shouted and immediately Eli came running in and he looked at me. Realizing I was in an awkward situation, I put my feet up on the toilet and blushed and pointed to the huge spider crawling up the wall. Eli chuckled and grabbed a can of air freshener and smashed the spider with it. I yelped and cringed watching Eli scoop the red spider into a tissue before throwing it away. When he was done he looked at me and said,

"You know Edwards, next time give me a warning before I come busting in here, it stinks!" I blushed dark and wanted to die from embarrassment.

* * *

**Well I loved writing this one, it made me giggle while I was working on it. I can't sleep and its 1:30am! I think I will try again to go to sleep now that I have a new chapter of **_**Calendar Years **_**and**_** Milestones **_**ready for you guys! Thanks for all the support! Please review if you like :)**


	4. Embracing Your Life

**I don't own anything!**

**Okay well this one-shot has some sad moments and semi-funny ones, but mostly heartwarming ones as well. It is mostly based around Eli, but of course it is in Clare's POV so please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions of comments please message me! Review if you want an update soon or at all :)**

**Title: Embracing your life.**

* * *

"Um, Clare?" Eli said to me as we were walking into the dot. I turned around and looked at him and he gently pulled my arm so we out of the doorway. I gave him a curious look and he blushed like mad and pointed to my butt. I looked behind me and saw my white skinny jeans had a huge red spot on the back crotch area. I shrieked in embarrassment and slid down the side of the building and put my head in my hands and let a soft sob escape.

I guess Eli didn't want to be embarrassed by me so he just took off across the street and left me there crying alone.

I sat there for a few minutes until I saw Eli walk back over to me. I glared up at him trying not to make eye contact and he handed me a bag. He smiled and said,

"Here, I got something for you." I let out a little growl but opened the bag nonetheless. Inside the bag was a clean pair of underwear and black sweats. I looked up at Eli and said,

"Where did you get these?" He ran his fingers through his hair and said,

"Well I have been sleeping in the back of Morty lately and I have most of my clothes in there. You're free to borrow them or keep them for as long as you need to." So many questions flooded my mind as I thought about why Eli wasn't at home with his loving parents.

I didn't question Eli just yet, but he led me over to Morty across the street and walked so close to my booty that no one could see the incident.

When I got into the back of Morty, Eli stood guard outside while I slipped on Eli's clean clothes and I reached over to my purse in the front seat where I left it and grabbed a fresh feminine product and knocked on the back door of the hearse. Eli opened it cautiously and said,

"All done in there?" I nodded and said,

"Yes, I need to use the restroom in The Dot though, so let go order so I can go take care of some business." Eli chuckled and grabbed my hand as we ran across the busy street.

When we were inside the restaurant Eli went directly to the counter and ordered a heap of food, and me a triple chocolate slice of crème cake while we waited for our hot food to be delivered. I however went into the restroom and cleaned myself up before emerging back to Eli.

Eli was sitting at the counter on a red stool looking at TV in the corner when he noticed me come over. He smiled and got up and gestured for me to sit down before he sat back down. He was such a gentleman.

I took my seat and smiled as he scooted a slice of cake towards me and I dug in quickly. The chocolate tasted so good it made me instantly feel better. Today had been a disaster, but now it is slowly starting to get better.

Eli saw the smile on my face as I ate and he ate his piece of vanilla cake while we waited. Who ever said dessert was supposed to be last? Well they are wrong, especially when I am on my time of the month.

Eli and I finally got our food and we ate in utter silence. In the back of my mind I was dying of curiosity as to why Eli hadn't been living at home.

Eli paid for our food and we walked out of the place hand in hand and we walked back to Morty. Eli helped me in and he got in as well. When we both had our doors shut, I turned to him in my seat and said,

"Eli?" He looked at me and shifted as well.

"Yeah, Clare?" I let out a long held breath and said,

"Why are you sleeping in your hearse?" He shook his head like he didn't know and turned Morty on without another word. I sighed and buckled up and huffed a little under my breath.

Eli took me home, and I was about to exit the car when he grabbed my arm and said,

"I am having some trouble at home." I nodded and scooted closer to him and said,

"What do you mean?" He sighed and put his head on the steering wheel and said,

"Cece is um…" I gestured for him to continue and he said,

"Cece is pregnant!" I let out a loud gasp and said,

"Oh my god! Eli that is amazing, you're going to be a big brother!" Eli let a tear slip and he looked at me. I immediately grabbed his head and wiped his tears away with the pad of my thumbs.

"What's wrong?" He gasped for air and said,

"Ever since they found out they were having another child, they forgot about me. They even started to reorganize my room so they had room for the baby. They forgot about me." Eli shook and I rubbed his temples soothingly.

When Eli calmed down a little I said,

"Let's just go talk to them." Eli nodded and started up the hearse again.

When we got there, I noticed Bullfrog's car was home for once during the day and we walked up to the door. Eli hesitantly turned the knob not sure if it was the best idea, and we headed in. Bullfrog and Cece weren't anywhere in sight, so Eli suggested we go up to his old room to check out what the baby will be stealing from him.

We made it into his room and Eli opened the door and what we saw made us gasp in shock. There in his room was a brand new bed, new blankets, freshly painted black walls, and a black light shining overhead. Eli gasped and walked further in and looked around more. Eli and I didn't hear Cece and Bullfrog come in until they said,

"You're home baby boy." Eli and I turned around and saw Cece's face shine with tears and she said,

"Do you like it?" Eli nodded and said,

"I thought the baby was going to stay in here though. I thought you didn't want me anymore." This time Bullfrog spoke up,

"Eli, we love you and no new baby can ever take that away. This is your room and we wanted to redo it for you since you cleaned it so good since your hoarding. We would never want to get rid our first child." Eli and I both had tears running down our faces and Eli said,

"How is the baby doing?" Cece smiled and said,

"She is doing well; we fixed up the guest room for her." She smiled and hugged Eli and he thanked them both for the room fix up.

Eli was busy talking out his hesitations with his parents and I snuck out the front door to make the long walk home; hoping he would stay there tonight.

* * *

**Okay well Clare is the one who always has family drama, but Eli is living in a dream world. So in this one-shot Eli is the one having problems. I hope you all liked it; I have been working on this one for a few days actually, so please let me know.**


	5. Snow

**I don't own anything!**

**Okay be prepared for a little sadness, but overall happiness. There will have Adam in this one! I am just crazy for that boy! Okay well this one is a little longer, so please let me know what you think! Review if you want an update soon or at all! :) Thanks you guys are all awesome!**

* * *

Stupid winter! I was sitting outside The Dot sipping on a hot cocoa when it started to snow a heavy downfall. I shook in my light coat not anticipating it to snow today.

I was looking down at my cup grasping it tightly trying to keep my hands from turning into icicles when someone came and sat next to me. Out of wonder I looked up and saw none other than Adam. He smiled and grabbed my cup and took a huge gulp.

"What the heck, Adam?" I shouted as I grabbed back my hot cup. He smiled and said,

"I don't know, I was cold and broke and saw you sitting here looking like a crazy woman in a snow storm, I put two and two together and here I am stealing your drink." I laughed a little and said,

"Where's your minion?" He chuckled and said,

"Eli is working with his chemistry partner today; they have a huge project due this week." I felt my body grow colder as I realized who his partner was; Jenna. She liked him, and he was single, so of course there would be something there.

Adam must have noticed me grow sad and he put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Oh come on Clare-bear let's go inside and I bet I can fish some change out of backpack to get us some food." I smiled at my amazing best friend and followed him into the well heated restaurant. He smiled at me and we sat at a booth up front closest to the radiator.

Adam and I starred at the menu until the waiter came up to us. He looked new. He smiled and said,

"What can I get you two today?" I gestured towards Adam to order while I kept looking.

"Um I will have chicken strips and hot cocoa." The waiter nodded and turned to me, I looked up slightly and said,

"Um I think I will have a grilled cheese and a chicken patty and a hot water with lemon." He smiled and nodded and told us our order will be ready in ten minutes.

After the waiter left I went back to gazing out the window, wondering what Eli and Jenna were doing. It's not like I had any claim on him, he and I are only friends.

Adam picked up on my sadness once again and said,

"I bet Eli is really annoyed with that prissy partner of his." I looked at him confused and he said,

"I know you better than anyone, I know when you're sad and I also know you _love_ Eli." I blushed a million shade of red and said,

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" He just chuckled and dug around in his backpack for what I assumed change while I glanced around the restaurant at all the freezing people who seem to over populate the place.

Adam and I got our food a few minutes later, and we ate in silence until we heard the door chime open. Out of curiosity I guess, Adam looked up and his face twisted into a small smile. I looked up at that point and saw Eli walking over to our table. He smiled at us and sat down next to me on my side of the booth and snatched half my grilled cheese. I glared at him and he just said with a mouth full,

"What? I'm hungry!" He spat food as he spoke and Adam and I laughed at his nastiness.

"Gross, dude!" Adam said as he wiped off his cheek which has a piece of food on it. I was laughing, but immediately quieted down when I noticed the huge hickey on Eli's neck.

When Adam saw my demeanor quiet down, his gaze followed mine and I got up out of the other side of the booth and ran out the door; into the harsh winter snow.

I ran as fast as I could until I came to the corner where cars were zooming down. I looked forward and saw a break in traffic and ran across. I ran further and further until my lungs burned and my head was pounding. My hands and feet were numb and my body was stiff from the cold.

I made it to my house not soon enough and I ran inside the door and collapsed inside. I gasped for breath and felt myself thaw a bit as the warm air surrounded my stiff body. After a few minutes, I walked up stairs and stripped off my drenched clothes and put on warm pajamas and slipper boots before lying on the couch in my room and silently rocking back and forth.

My mind raced as I realized Eli and Jenna had actually hooked up. Proof was right there, purple and glossy. I felt like my heart broke even more when I realized what had happened. I was so stupid to have a crush on a boy who is experienced as much as he is.

Why would he want a stupid Christian girl when he could have the utter sluttiest girl in school? My mind raced as I grabbed the blanket off my bed and wrapped it tightly around my body. There I sat alone and sad.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the doorbell was ringing and I was groggily was walking down the stairs to see who was bothering me on such a cold day.

"I'm coming! Gosh, keep your pants on!" I shouted as the person at the door kept ringing the bell a million times.

I reached the door and swung it open. When I saw who it was, I reached to slam the door in his face, but he stopped me and said,

"Now just wait! I want to know why you ran off like that!" I sighed and said,

"It was nothing; I realize that I was a stupid naïve girl." Eli looked at me and said,

"What are you talking about?" I was freezing with the door open and the cold wind blowing in, so out of annoyance and freezing my butt I let Eli; slamming the door behind him and kicking off his boots.

"Now tell me what I did? I hate when such a pretty face like yours is sad." I sighed and said in a very hushed tone,

"I like you." Eli looked at me in shock and said,

"Um, I like you too?" I sighed and said out of anger or maybe agitation,

"No, I _like _you!" This time Eli understood and stood up off my couch and said,

"Clare, I have always liked you, ever since I came to Degrassi, but that doesn't answer why you disappeared today." I felt tears well up in my eyes once again and I pointed to the large hickey on his neck. Eli understood right away and said,

"Clare, I got that before I knew you liked me. I thought I had zero chance with such an amazing girl like you, so when Jenna and I were assigned as partners, I was annoyed at first, but things just got out of hand. I was tired from working on this project at 6a.m. and I guess she and I just made out. I have no feelings towards her whatsoever, she is dating that football player, I think his name is Jake something or other. But she and him were fighting and well she kissed me and I guess since I was lonely I kissed her back. But it didn't go any further than that, I can promise you that." Tears sprung from my eyes and I covered my face with the blanket that was still wrapped around my body.

"I'm sorry." I said to Eli. He pulled the blanket from my face and said,

"I was hoping today I would have enough guts to ask out the prettiest smartest girl in all of Degrassi. So here I am standing in front of you with open arms asking; will you be my girlfriend Clare Edwards?" I smiled wide and nodded. Before anything registered, Eli's lips were on mine, and suddenly I didn't feel so cold anymore.

* * *

**Okay well this one is a hell of a lot longer than most of them will be; about 1,500 words to be exact. I had a hard time writing this one because well it was just a request and I couldn't find a way to portray it so this is what came from it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I am going to have another one up maybe tomorrow, and I am working on a new one as we speak. It will be happier, sappier Eclare moments to come! Please let me know what you think!**

**Oh and I have a cute little thing to add! My daughter Aphrodite is starting to talk now as well as walk and she said "boogie" as her first coherent word! I am so happy I want to cry! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	6. Amnesia

**I don't own anything!**

**This one is a little different, Clare and Eli are fully grown up, and Eli and Clare are both in their twenties. This one won't make any sense until the end, and then if you want I will add another part to this. Just let me know and I will be glad to clear it up with a second half. Maybe with Eli's POV this time? We'll let me know, I am excited to have you all read this! Review please :) **

**Title: Amnesia.**

* * *

_Click, click, and beep. _

"Can I get a price check please?" Clare said into the microphone on the side of the cash register. Soon enough a manger came waltzing over and looked at the item on the belt that had no bar code to scan.

"I think this is $5.99 so just enter it manually and keep the line moving." I sighed and did as I was told and entered the amount of the cereal into the machine before bagging up the woman's groceries and sending her on her merry way.

The line of people was slowing and it was near my break. One p.m. and I had twenty minutes to sit outside in the company picnic tables and attempt to down day old sushi while I inhaled second-hand smoke from other coworkers.

I was about to turn off my register light when someone came rushing over and set down his basket and said,

"Please tell me you're still open?" I smiled politely and nodded. The man had a smirk that could put your heart into shock, and green eyes that could stare directly into your sole. He was a dream to say the least.

As I was checking through his items, the man said,

"Thanks for keeping your line open, I am in a huge hurry." I nodded and tried my best to get him out of here so he didn't get agitated.

"No problem, would you like paper or plastic?" He smirked and said,

"Paper please." I nodded and gingerly put the groceries in the bags and pushed the payment button on the register. His total popped up on the screen and he slid his credit card on the other side of the electronic machine and signed the slip before grabbing his bags. He was about to walk away when he turned around and said,

"I'm Eli, by the way. And from your name tag, you must be Clare?" I nodded and smiled and said,

"Well it's nice to meet you, Eli. Have a nice day, please come again." He only smirked and muttered in response,

"Oh I defiantly will." I giggled and grabbed my drawer of cash and went into the store room and locked it up for counting before I went on my lunch break.

I grabbed a day old sushi that was reserved for the workers and a juice box before heading out into the hot Toronto heat. I took a seat outside on the concrete bench and put my lunch on the table. I picked apart the spicy tuna roll and glared off into space. Today I was on my own for lunch because we were short on staff and we all had to take separate breaks.

So there I sat, drinking my juice and eating the sushi. I delicately took a bite and grimaced at the nasty fishy taste, but ate it nonetheless. Working here was my only source of income, so if I could get free food, I was gladly taking it; even if I did hate fish.

I had about ten minutes left before I had to head back in when someone came and sat adjacent to me. I looked up and saw nonetheless, Eli. He smirked and said,

"What is a pretty lady like you doing out here eating all alone?" I blushed dark red and said,

"We all have separate breaks today, so I am rolling solo." He smiled a little at me and said,

"I am on break too; I work at that bank over there." He pointed to the World Bank and I nodded.

"Oh cool, must be nice." He just smiled and said,

"Yeah, but hectic, I am a loan officer and I almost never have time for a break." I nodded understanding exactly what he meant. He smirked back at me and said,

"So how old are you, Clare?" I looked at my sushi and back up to him before saying,

"I am twenty." He nodded and said,

"Well Clare, since you are not some illegal under age girl I am seriously crushing on, would you like to join me for dinner sometime?" I looked at him astonished and said,

"I'm sorry, but I really don't even know you." He ran his hand through his long black hair and said,

"Well I am Elijah Goldsworthy. I am twenty-three. I am single and have dog named butterscotch." I laughed and said,

"Well that is informative." He just laughed and said,

"I don't know why, but I feel a special connection between us, I actually see you fairly often, since I shop at the local grocery store often." I looked up at him shocked and said,

"What? I have never seen you before." He looked over my shoulder and said,

"Well I got to go, Clare. Here is my number, give me a call if you want to get together sometime." He handed me a business card and bolted across the parking lot to the busy bank. I watched him leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder and say,

"Your break ended ten minutes ago, I am going to have to deduct fifteen dollars from your pay this week." I felt myself whimper but nodded nonetheless as I tossed the gross fish in the trash and following the manager back into the store.

After my shift was finally over, I went home and took a long hot bath. I starred at business card Eli gave me and smiled that someone actually cared.

After my bath, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a day old half of sandwich and put it on a plate with a small handful of chips before going to go sit on my old rickety couch. It came with the apartment, it was holding together with duct tape and sheet place over it. I didn't have a bed, so I just slept on the old thing. It was lumpy and gave me a horrible backache, but at least I had a roof over my head and that was really all I could ask for at this point.

I couldn't sleep that night, I just sat there adjusting the bunny ears of my television trying to get some sort of signal to watch something, anything was better than silence.

After many attempts, I just shut off the old TV and turned on the old crank radio and listened to news casts from all over before I finally drifted into a restless sleep.

It seemed like only five minutes had past, and my alarm clack blared. I had no choice to get up and get dressed for work. Today I was working the stocking part so I had more of a physical job to contend with. Inside my head I desperately wanted a day off, a day to just breathe.

I knew I had vacation days built up as well as sick ones, so after contemplating it for a few I finally decided to call up my boss and tell him I had a bad case of food poisoning. He told me to get some rest and go to the doctor. I was so glad to see we had the nice of the two managers in today, the understanding one who didn't judge, the sweet one.

After taking a day of rest, I slumped back down on my couch bed and starred up at the ceiling. The look of it was nasty; there were brown water stains and cob webs everywhere. I don't even think this place was safe for human occupancy, but it was all I could ever afford all on my own.

After taking a short nap, I heard the doorbell ring and a gentle knock on the door. I didn't have any friends, so I had no clue that it could possibly be.

Either way though, I got up and answered the door. Cautiously I creaked it open and saw Eli?

"What are you doing here?" I asked out of shock.

"Well I went by the store today and didn't see you there and your boss said you were sick at home." I looked even more shock.

"How did you know where I lived?" He smirked and said,

"At the bank we have very powerful search engines, so I just put your name in and it told me your address." I nodded like an idiot and said,

"Well um is there anything you need?" He just smiled and said,

"May I come in?" Instantly my body froze. I didn't want him to see the junky apartment I have! Before I could answer he just gently nudged past me and went inside. He walked over to the couch and took a seat on my 'bed'.

I finally unfroze and went over to him and sat down next to him after relocking the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He was fiddling with his brief case and pulled out a paper. He was looking it over ignoring my question before he finally said,

"I am here to see you; you didn't call me so I thought I would pay you a visit." Wow, I didn't even know this guy and he already cared about me. That was a first in such a long time.

"Oh okay. Well don't you have to be back to work now?" He just shook his head 'no' and said,

"When I found out you were sick I took the rest of the day off to come see my new friend." I blushed that time and said,

"Eli, I know you must pity me or something because no one wants to come into this disgusting place. It has fucking mold growing on the walls for peat sake!" Eli just looked at me surprised and said,

"You know I have been coming to see you every day for almost a year and yesterday was the first time you noticed me." I glanced at him and said,

"Really? I don't even remember, do you usually come to my register?" He just nodded and handed me the paper he was looking at.

I didn't look at it for a minute until he said,

"Go on, it's for you." I finally looked down and saw it was a bank loan for ten thousand dollars. I looked at him shocked and said,

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am doing just fine here." He grabbed my hand and said,

"Clare, even if you don't want to admit it, you need help." I shook my head 'no' and said,

"Please leave; I am not a charity case!" Eli took my outburst by surprise and said,

"You haven't changed at all." That's when I looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed a photo from his case and handed it to me. He walked to the door and said,

"It was so good to see you again Clare."

Eli walked out the door and looked back at me before quietly closing it. When he was gone, I looked down at the picture and saw me, and him?

* * *

**Amnesia! Yeah, Clare has amnesia in this one, I am going to leave this one off here, but if you guys want a continued part of this, let me know and I will add a part two! I probably will add more to this though because honestly it is confusing and will need more to full comprehend the concept, but this is part one! Please review! Thanks :)**


	7. Amnesia part two

**I don't own anything!**

**Part two! Well here it is and I am so happy to present it! I have an important authors note at the bottom, so please read that. Okay well please review if you want an update soon or at all :)**

* * *

_Knock, knock…_

I was lying on the couch starring at the picture Eli had given me, and it didn't make any sense to me. We were young in this; I was wearing some hideous tan skirts with a red polo. Eli on the other hand was wearing tan pants and a blue polo. In the picture we were smiling and Eli had his arm around my shoulder. I had my hand on his _butt?_ I don't know why this picture makes me feel odd, like it was something important.

I don't know how long I starred at that picture for, but I was awestruck by how Eli just gave it to me and bolted. I can't remember meeting him before a few days ago; I can't remember anything before two years ago. It is all one big blur. I don't even know who my family is, or even if I have a family comes to think of it.

I guess my mind grew tired because I fell asleep on my day off and woke up once again to a loud knock on the door. Another loud sigh escaped my lips and I got up and answered the door without even checking through the peep hole first. The person on the other side of my door was a boy with feminine features wearing a beanie and a button down dress shirt. Before I could speak, the boy threw his arms around my shoulders and said,

"Oh god, it is so good to see you again Clare! No one knew what happened to you after the accident." I backed away from the boy and stood a safe distance. I glared at him and said,

"How the hell do you know who I am?" he just stared blankly at me before saying,

"Can I please come in?" I don't know why, but I nodded and he like Eli went over to my couch and plopped down. The couch made a popping noise but held up to his weight.

I slowly walked over and took a seat on the far side of the couch. I placed my hands on my lap and looked straight forward. Tension thick in the air, the mystery boy finally spoke,

"Clare, do you remember me at all?" I slowly turned towards him and I shook my head 'no'. He let out a sigh and said,

"Well I am Adam Torres. We were best friends since our sophomore year in high school." I nodded and I said,

"Are you friends with um… Eli?" Adam chuckled and said,

"Yes, I am his best friend; we actually share a house together." I nodded and said,

"Can I ask you something?" Adam nodded and gestured for me to go on.

"Um… are you a girl?" Adam's face turned pale and he said,

"I am a transgender, FTM." I looked at him and said,

"Did you have surgery?" Adam nodded and said,

"Yes, I am now a full man, not just between the ears anymore." He let out a subtle chuckle and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and I said,

"Why is it that I can sort of remember you, but I can't remember much else?" He sighed and said,

"Do you know what happened five years ago?" I shook my head and said,

"No, everything is a huge blur I don't know anything before two years ago." He just nodded and got up. He went to the door and said,

"We are going out tonight; I will pick you up at 7 sharp!" I didn't get to reply before he left through the door with a loud echoing thud behind him.

I didn't know what to wear, I haven't been anywhere in months, actually in a year. I just go to work and come home. As I was searching for non-ratty clothes, something occurred to me. I ran to my small safe in the corner of the room and entered the code. I looked inside to see if I had any money whatsoever and saw I only had a flimsy ten dollar bill left. I don't know how I am going to afford to go out when I still need to get groceries for this week.

The pressure of decision was killing me, so I decided to just leave my ten dollars at home and only get a glass of water wherever we were going. I mean I can come back home and eat the week old meatloaf I had sitting in the fridge.

After looking through the hamper, I found a clean looking sweater and black pants. I sprayed some febreeze on them and slid them on. The last time I wore these I was fifteen pounds heavier and now they were loose and saggy. I didn't have much else besides pajamas to wear so I had no other choice.

It was now six-forty five and I was sitting on the couch nibbling on a stale chip when the doorbell rang. I got up and swung the door open and in came Eli. He wasn't alone; he had a beautiful curly black haired girl with him. She smiled at me and said,

"Hey I'm Fiona; I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you Adam and Eli to dinner tonight." I smiled slightly and said,

"No I really don't mind at all." Eli came inside the house without being invited and looked around. He audibly groaned when he saw a cockroach crawl up the wall and into a rather large hole. I knew my place was infested and gross, but it was at least warm and kept the wind out; for the most part that is.

Eli and Fiona stood awkwardly in the middle of the room when the bell rang again. Eli opened the door and there was that Adam boy. He was smiling and handed me a bag of chocolate covered yogurt balls. I smiled and thanked him before we all went out of this horrible place and into someone's car to head off to god know where.

Eli drove and we headed to a fancy Chinese restaurant. I looked around as we waited to be seated, and I noticed everyone was dressed in nice clothes and eating what looked like expensive meals. Panic grew inside me as I realized this.

When we were finally seated, I glanced at the menu and put it back down while everyone else was drooling over the crab wontons and eggrolls. I didn't much pay attention until the waitress came over and asked us what we wanted. We went around the table and when it came to my turn, I simply said,

"Oh, I am not hungry one bit; I will just have a glass of tap water please." The waitress looked at me with a glint of sadness in her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

After everyone ordered their food, I sat back sipping on my water hoping it would stop the loud gargle of hunger coming from my belly. I knew I was starving, but I also knew I couldn't afford to eat out, especially somewhere where a single eggroll is five bucks a piece. I mean come on, we're in a recession, how can anyone afford such luxury?

When the many platters of steaming food came, I starred at the people eat their food like wild animals. They were using chop sticks and normal utensils as well. It was like a race to the finish it seemed.

When I grew bored and even hungrier so I politely said,

"Well sorry to cut this evening short, but I am going to go catch a cab and head on home." I didn't say anything else; I just walked out and started to walk home. I knew I couldn't afford a cab, but at least I can walk home.

Step after step I slowly made it to the end of the block, about a mile from home when someone drove up to me and honked a little. I jumped in fright and looked over. It was Eli.

"Hey, I thought you were going to take a cab." Eli said to me. I just stared at him and said,

"I um wanted to walk; it is such a beautiful night out." I tried to say cheerfully. Eli just smirked and said,

"Get in the car, Clare." I sighed and got in nonetheless. Eli smiled in victory and I slumped down in the seat as he drove to some building. It wasn't mine.

Eli got out of the car and helped me out. He led me inside the gated complex and into the elevator. He pushed the 'up' button and it took us to the seventh floor. I grew nervous more and more by every second that went by, but I followed him nonetheless. He smiled and unlocked a door at the end of the hall and gestured for me to enter. I smiled and went it. When I looked around, I smelt a familiar scent. It was the smell of fresh linen and cotton wood.

I stood in the middle of the room for a minute until I saw a picture. I walked over to it and it was a picture of me and Eli? Why are there so many of us? I looked around more while Eli excused himself to go make some coffee. I found another picture and this one was of me in a wedding dress and Eli in a tux. He and I were looking into each other's eyes smiling.

I starred at the next picture, it was of me again, but this time I had a huge belly and Eli was standing behind me with his hands embracing the bulge. I grew nervous seeing all these pictures.

Finally I looked at the last picture on the wall. It was of me completely bandaged up, tubes sticking out of every hole in my body, and my stomach completely flat. I stood there shocked at the picture until I finally understood.

I turned around and ran into the kitchen and said,

"Oh my god, Elijah Goldsworthy! You are my husband! I got into a car accident and flipped my car and lost the baby, I had a bad hemmer age in the brain and lost all my memory! You and I are…" before I could continue, Eli grabbed my face and kissed me roughly and said,

"Yes, you are my wife, and yes we did lose our baby in the accident. A drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit your small BMW and flipped it. You were eight months along when it happened. After that you didn't remember me at all, you said you didn't know me and wanted me to leave you alone, so I did." I tear up and kissed his lips again and I said,

"I am so sorry, but I am so glad I remember now." He smiled and said,

"Never get amnesia again; I missed you way too much!"

* * *

**Part two as promised! I hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it, and I will be post a single one-shot for **_**Milestones **_**soon, hopefully tomorrow afternoon! Please review!**

**Oh and by the way, no one has reviewed **_**Calendar Years **_**so I have decided to stop writing that and just work on this from now on. I am so sorry for the disappointment :(**


	8. Being Free

**I don't own anything.**

**Please read and enjoy! It's incredibly short, so I know it isn't the best, but I loved it and I hope you do too :) love you guys!**

"Chicken or fish?" I asked Eli as we looked over the menu for the new café in town. Eli looked at me in a daze and said,

"I think I want to leave." I looked at him with wide eyes and said,

"What do you mean leave?" Eli grabbed my hand and said,

"I want to leave the trouble of life behind, I want to be free." I guess I didn't understand because the next thing I knew Eli was walking off without even muttering a goodbye.

So there I sat in the small café staring out the window looking at all the happy people, and me, alone. Eli left me no more than ten minutes ago and I feel so empty, why do I always fall for the bad boys?

Maybe another fifteen minutes passed and I finally got my food. Eli left his tab open at the counter so I ordered chicken, fish, and two desserts. I needed a relief from this crap. Same old Eli, I take him back and he leaves. Why did I even come to New York?

When I finished my food, the waitress brought over my dessert of chocolate lava cake. I was about to stick my fork in it when I saw something shiny. I stuck my finger in the sticky dessert and pulled out a ring. Tears welled up in my eyes and I snapped my fingers to get the waitresses attention. She looked over and smiled wide before saying,

"I see you found the prize." I looked at her oddly and said,

"What? Do I win something?" She smiled and pointed across the restaurant. I glanced over and there standing in front of me was Eli. He was dressed in a tuxedo with a bouquet of roses and a grin on his face. He walked closer and got down on one knee and asked,

"Will you be free with me, Clare Edwards?"

**Short and spontaneous! Please review, I just don't have the energy this time to beg all of you, and yes I know this one was only 400 words, but it was meant to be short! :) love you all, and again please let me know what you think :)**


	9. Big boys

**I don't own anything!**

**Title: Big boys.**

* * *

"Come on Eli!" I said as I straddle his lap. He glared at me and said,

"No!" I sighed and bit his ear,

"You know you want some." He looked at me like I'm crazy and said,

"Never, I will never want some!" I laughed and sucked on the lower spot on his neck by his collar bone. He sighed and said,

"N-no, I won't fall for this, not again!" I sighed and got up. I turned around towards him and said,

"Fine you big baby, it's just broccoli, you got to grow up sometime and eat your veggies!" Eli glared at me and said,

"Well when your fiancé it trying to seduce you into eating a nasty tiny tree you would be a big baby too!"

I gave up and walked away, this time going into the kitchen and putting the broccoli down by the sink. I then went into the cupboard and looked around for something to disguise the food as. Finally I found some macaroni and cheese in an orange box. Perfect!

I cooked the pasta and cheese, and then I cut up the tiny florets of broccoli up and stirred them in vigoursly. I then placed the pot back onto the stove and walked up stairs. I knew Eli can't resist me in my tight white dress.

I threw on the dress and walked back down stairs. Eli looked up from his place at the table and smirked. He got up and said,

"What are you up to?" I just smirked back and said,

"Oh nothing, I'm just finishing up making dinner." Eli looked at me confused and said,

"Oh no you don't woman! Don't think you can hide the tiny trees in something else! Just because you have on a sexy dress…" I shoved a piece of pasta in Eli mouth and his eyes began to water. He looked at me and swallowed before saying,

"That was just cruel!" I just smiled sweetly and said,

"Shut up and eat your broccoli like a big boy!"

* * *

**Ha ha, love this! It's short, but I felt it was needed. Love you guys, I am going to go eat a mound of pasta now! Please let me know what you think :)**


	10. Reminisce

**I don't own anything!**

**Please let me know what you think :)**

**Title: Reminisce.**

* * *

"Oh young love". I sighed as Eli and I sat in the park looking at a younger couple pass. They were holding hands and laughing at something. Eli looked at me and said,

"Hey, we're young too!" I laughed and said,

"We're almost done with high school, next year you are going off to New York and I am doing my senior year… we're not that young anymore." Eli let out a large sigh and said,

"As long as I don't need Viagra I am still young, thank you very much!" I blushed a dark shade of red and I punched him in the shoulder before saying,

"Eli! Don't talk like that in a public park!" He just smiled and went back to gazing at couples strolling by.

Maybe an hour passed before saying,

"We used to be the '_it'_ couple at Degrassi, but now we aren't even called by our couple name, _Eclare_ anymore." Eli looked at me like I was crazy and said,

"Who called us that?" I laughed and said,

"Everyone!" He just shrugged and said,

"I think we grew out of the couple names." I nodded and went back to looking around at all the happy people. I spotted the ice cream cart guy come closer down the path and I felt my stomach growl. I got up from the wooden bench and walked over to the cart.

"Hello miss, what can I get for you today?" I smiled and was about to order when Eli came up behind me and said,

"She'll have a scoop of vanilla and scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone." I turned around and looked at him shocked.

"You remembered." I said, He smiled and said,

"How can I forget my girls' favorite flavor of ice cream?" I kissed his cheek and grabbed my cone from the elderly man and Eli paid him as well as ordered a rocket pop.

Eli and I ate our frozen treats and talked a little until it grew dark outside. I knew I had to be home soon, so I said,

"Well my dear I have to be going, I will see you tomorrow." Eli smiled and said,

"How about I walk you home?" I nodded and we inter locked hands and started our journey to my house.

Step by step we walked home, talking and laughing along the way. We were a few houses away from mine when we accidently bumped into another couple. I smiled at them and said,

"Oh gosh, we're sorry." The short blonde girl smiled at me and said,

"It's no problem, wait… you guys are the famous couple, Eclare." I smiled and nudged Eli. He groaned and nodded with me.

"Yes, that's us." The girl unlocked her hand from the boys she was holding and stuck it out to shake mine.

"I'm Maya and this is Campbell. I guess we are the new couple of Degrassi." I smiled and said,

"Oh so you two are the couple, _Maybell." _She laughed and we all talked for another minute before I said my goodbye.

"That was us, not too long ago." Eli whispered to me as we got to my doorstep. I nodded and kissed him, remembering the times when we just started out. Contraband kissing?

* * *

**One a.m. and here I am writing a chapter for Milestones. I love you all, thank you for the support, I will try to update Calendar Years as soon as I can! Please let me know what you think! **

**Oh, who doesn't love the couple, Maybell? They are like a mini Eclare starting out, so adorable!**

**Please review?**


	11. Ogle

**I don't own anything!**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Title: Ogle.**

* * *

"Mom! Where is my sports bra? I have to get going!" I yelled down the stairs as I got ready to run the marathon for children's cancer. After ten minutes and no response I got annoyed and wrapped a sweater around my bare top half and walked down the stairs. I came into the kitchen and looked around to see no one was home. I let out a loud sigh and went to the living room to look through the half folded laundry basket, letting my sweater fall in the process.

"Ugh, where is it?" I said in a grumpy tone. I realized I was talking to myself until I heard someone say,

"Oh I don't know, maybe over here?" I turned around quickly and screamed when I saw Eli ogling my naked chest.

"What the heck, Eli? How did you get in here?" Eli just smirked as my fury grew and my chest heaved and reddened. I realized he was still starring so I grabbed a shirt, any shirt and threw it on to cover my naked upper half.

I looked back over to Eli and I said again,

"How did you get in here?" Eli just laughed at me and said,

"I was walking up your porch steps as your mom was leaving. She let me in and told me to wait for you down here." I grunted and walked over to him and grabbed my black and gray sports bra.

Embarrassed, I trotted up the stairs and went into my room. I slammed the door and quickly started to change into the outfit I picked out for the marathon. I didn't bother with makeup because I would end up sweating it off, so I just put my hair up in a pony and put on a pair of large lensed sunglasses and walked out of my room.

Once I got down stairs, I saw Eli sitting on the edge of the couch twiddling his thumbs and looking down. He finally noticed I came down and he said,

"You look good." I blushed and said,

"Thanks." He smirked and said,

"But, you looked even better before." I blushed darker and smacked his shoulder. He laughed and kissed me chastely on the lips. Eli and I fell on the couch and continued kissing.

Well needless to say we never made it to the marathon run for children's cancer fund that morning.

* * *

**Short but it was a good end I thought. Love you all; please let me know what you think :)**


	12. Finding love

**I don't own anything!**

**Please enjoy this request, it is short but sweet. Love you all, please review, I need some motivation to write anymore. Thanks everyone! :)**

**Title: Finding love.**

* * *

"All you do is play hockey and hang out with the team! I'm sick of it, I'm sick of waiting for you!" Maya yelled at Campbell.

Eli and Clare were sitting on a bench in the hallway watching the scene unfold as they thought back to the days when they had big fights over dumb things. How they used to argue when really there was no reason to.

A few minutes of yelling passed and they heard Campbell yell,

"Fine Maya, when you grow up and stop being so annoying with your stupid music, give me a call. _Pancake._" And when that was said Eli and Clare froze from their conversation and watch the tiny blonde haired girl fall to the floor with sobs escaping her lips.

"Eli, go talk to Campbell, he had no right to be so mean to her; it's not her fault she is a late bloomer." Eli nodded and said,

"Oh he and I will defiantly have a talk alright!" Before Clare could say anything else Eli had disappeared down the hall towards the locker rooms.

"Maya?" Clare asked gently as she bent down to the frail girl sobbing on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Maya looked up and took off her glasses and said,

"I'm fine, don't worry." Clare sat down fully on the ground and said,

"Maya, he is just an ignorant boy. He is crabby because he is going through boy PMS." Maya let out a small giggle and looked up at Clare.

"He has been so mean to me lately, I think we're over." Clare looked around the hall to see that everyone had disappeared to class and she helped Maya up. The two of them walked to the secluded bench and Clare began to talk,

"Look Maya, Campbell is hundreds of miles away from home; he misses his family and life that can make him stressed to the max. I think he is taking it out on you because he knows you care about him no matter what." Maya sighed and said,

"Why did he have to bring up my lack of cleavage? He knows how insecure I am about that." Maya and Clare talked a little more while Eli took care of Campbell.

"What the hell where you thinking!" Eli shouted as he pushed Campbell into a locker.

"I don't know, I'm just under a lot of stress lately." Campbell slid to the ground and rested his head on his knees, Eli did the same.

"Look man, you may be stressed but calling a girl names and making her cry isn't Ok ever." Campbell nodded and said,

"I know and I feel terrible. Maya is my first girlfriend and I am so far from home… I guess the stress is getting to me." Eli nodded and said,

"Come on man, let's go find the ladies and try to fix this." Campbell nodded and the boys left to find Maya and Clare.

After a few minutes of searching Eli found Clare and Maya on the same bench she was sitting on at lunch. She was rubbing Maya's back and talking softly to her. Just the sight of Clare's nurturing character made Eli happy.

The boy approached the girls and Clare stood up. She grabbed Eli's hand and they walked slowly down the hall to give the younger couple privacy. Campbell sat next to Maya and tilted her chin up and saw her teary red eyes. He sighed and hugged her tight before saying,

"I'm so sorry Maya, I think I love you." Maya jumped back from the hug and looked at him amazed and said,

"I know I love you."

Clare and Eli stood in a hidden spot watching as the young couple made up; such as they did many times before as well.

* * *

**Well I like this. I wrote this at 3a.m. and I have zero energy. Please review, I need some motivation. This was a request from an anon person, she requested to not have her name on this, so I will respect that. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)**


	13. Sonic Boom

I don't own anything!

Loud as a sonic boom; part one.

**Hey guys, this is short but it is three-shot, and yes it is sad and fucked up. I don't write smut often and this one has a short bit in it. Please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Just leave me alone, Eli. I hate you!" I shouted as I walked out of the office building Eli worked in.

"Clare, please listen! It was one time only, I was drunk, and I don't even remember her name, please." He pleaded as I walked to my car and got in. I flipped off my cheating husband and speeded off leaving tire tracks behind.

I drove faster than I thought my car could go and I let the tears of rage and hurt flow from my now swollen eyes. I hated Eli so much now, I never want to see him again, and he and his whore can live happy fucking after.

I drove faster and faster down a two-lane road, night time was approaching and I was starting to get drowsy. I don't remember much, lights, a loud horn blare and then metal crashing on metal.

Eli…

"Fuck you Lana; I can't believe I cheated on Clare with a whore like you." I said to her as I packed up my office and walked to my car. Lana ran behind me and grabbed my arm. She looked at me with her sparkly green orbs and leaned in and pecked my lips gently. I backed away from her, resisting temptation again and unlocked my car. Lana hopped up onto the trunk of my car and spread her legs so I could see up her short skimpy dress. She wore no panties and her lower area was glistening wet. I felt my pants grow tight and before I knew it I had my pants unbuckled and I was pushing into Lana outside on the trunk of my car; under the night sky.

I grasped her ass tightly as I fucked her harder and faster until my hot seed exploded inside her tight pussy. I leaned up and kissed her lips and she smiled and moaned as I pulled out of her and grabbed her hand. She and I got into my car and drove back to her place to make tonight even better.

Clare…

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" I could hear him; I couldn't register what he was saying or where I was. Who am I?

* * *

**This is a sad but needed three-shot. I am trying to make it more worth it by adding a little smut to it. I know Eli cheating is like the end of the world to Eclare fans, I feel the same, but this is something I have been contemplating for a month now and have finally decided to just throw caution to the wind and write it. I am going to update it soon, the next chapter should be longer, and this is just a starter for what will come of this.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I miss all of you and I appreciate all of your feedback. As for **_**Calendar Years, **_**that is being written out and coming to an end soon. Thanks guys, please review :)**


	14. Just Love

**I don't own anything!**

**Title: Just love.**

* * *

"I know you felt it too! Don't deny the chemistry between us!" Zig shouted at Maya as Eli and I sat at a table near by the younger students. Eli looked at me and said,

"Do you remember when we were like that?" I smiled and thought back to the day Eli was working on his car in the school parking lot and I was yelling at him to admit his feelings for me. I smiled at the thought again and then felt that pain in my chest I felt that day when he said he was only leading me on.

"Yeah." Was all I replied to him as I looked away. He felt my sudden change of demeanor and gently rubbed my shoulder. I don't know why that day bothers me still, I had made way more mistakes since then, but being tromped on by the one I instantly loved hurt me more than anything.

"Clare? Please talk to me." Eli said as I nibbled on my large cookie I bought from the snack bar in the café. I just looked down at my cookie with glossy eyes and thought of something to say to him to make it seem like I don't feel lousy and idiotic for feeling like this.

"Sure, I am just fine." Eli picked my chin up and saw that glossy look and he frowned. He looked back over to the young couple again and then back to me. He smiled slightly and got up from his seat and walked over to them. I saw him whisper to them slightly and pointed back and forth between them. He stayed over there for a minute before my eyes nearly popped out of head. There stood Maya and Zig; in a loving embrace. He kissed her with passion and she had tears flowing down her cheeks as she smiled into the kiss both of them desired.

Eli walked away from them and back to me while my eyes stayed glued onto the young couple. I didn't even realize Eli sat back next to me until he leaned close to me and whispered in my ear,

"No couple should ever go through the motions of pain to get the best part of it all; love."

And so it began, the new couple stood in front of the whole room of all grades and smiled into each other's loving eyes. Not a care in the world; just love.

* * *

**This is something I wrote with every intention of making you all smile and go "awe". I love Zaya now; they make me a happy girl. I decided to stop the three-part and write this instead. Please review and let me know how you feel about this, I need some feedback! Oh and I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter of **_**Calendar Years.**_** I feel sad but happy I finished that story, but I hope to write s sequel or maybe an epilogue. **

**Thank you all for reading, please review so I know how I am doing. Thank you so much!**


End file.
